TeArS oF WoNdErLaNd
by iamthecheshirekat
Summary: Alice has disappeared and Wonderland is beginning to crumble. A dark figure has taken the thrown and is calling herself the new Queen of Hearts. Only one girl can save Wonderland but she has no idea that Wonderland is even real.
1. Prologue: And So The Nightmare Begins

**Theme song: Imagine- A Perfect Circle**

**A/N: This is an Alice in Wonderland fanfic. I only take credit for my four characters which are as followed, Ravin, her parents, and the murder. All other characters mentioned in this opening are from the original "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll. I think that about covers it. Enjoy.**

(Prologue)

And So The Nightmare Begins

Ravin sat at a very large table surrounded by familiar faces. To her left sat the March Hair in his best suite. He was pouring Alice another half glass of tea. The Dormouse had once again fallen asleep upon the table right in the middle of a treacle tart. One of the pies had sprouted legs again to attempt an escape one again. The Mad Hatter, whom had been eyeing the pie for the last minuet awaiting this attempt of flight, jumped atop of the pie trapping it with a tea tray. He set cups and saucers flying.

Dormouse awoke with a jerk and began reciting "treacle treacle little bat how i wonder what you're....." before he could finish he was once again asleep in the tart.

Ravin nearly chocked on her own glass of tea trying not to laugh. The Cheshire Cat had once again appeared in the tree behind the Madd Hatter, this time hanging upside down by it's tail. Ravin smiled and pushed away from the table and made her way over to the grinning feline.

"Why hello Cheshire Puss." Ravin said adding a small awkward curtsy. The cat just smiled away without saying a word. "Why that's rude. When some one greets you, you reply. You don't just hang there with a stupid grin on you face." The cat blinked and opened it's mouth as if to speak. But instead of it's on usual calm voice she could hear her mom's frantic cry of

"Ravin, Ravin wake up. Quick. We've got to go sweetie. Get up."

Just then the sky began to blacken and a ball of fire began to come swiftly threw the sky as if it were a cloud.

"Quick. We must save Ravin. Wake her up quick." Screeched the Madd Hatter.

The March Hair and Alice were running around as if looking for something to wake her up.

Just then Ravin sat strait up in her bed sending her copy of Alice's Adventures In Wonderland tumbling to the floor. She awoke to find her mothers frightened face above her.

"Wuuu. What's going on." Ravin could see her father frantically shoving her clothes in a bag.

"Were are we going." Ravin asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"No time to explain sweetie. Here put on your jacket. It's cold outside." Ravin obeyed shrugging tiredly into her grey jacket zipping it up all the way.

Ravin stumbled down the hall toward the stairs. She felt the ground lift from beneath her as her father lifted her into his arms. They made their way down the stairs and out the door. Ravin was expected them to climb into their SUV but instead they continued past it and into small grove of trees beside their house.

"What's going on?" Ravin asked now fully awake and fully aware that something wasn't quite right.

"We just need to get out of town for awhile is all sweetheart." Came her fathers reply.

"It's them isn't it daddy. The people you work for. They're lookin' for that thing you made aren't they?" Ravin looked up at her father. He didn't reply but she knew she was right.

Once they reached town Ravins father set her down and she began walking.

"Are we stayin' at gran's house until it settles down?" Ravin asked stopping to tie her shoe.

"That's the plan sweetie." Came her fathers tired response.

It was close to midnight according to her watch and the church bells that tolled in the distance. She closed her eyes and listened to it's haunting tone. All of a sudden she heard a loud gun shot behind her. Fear ran through her body. She heard someone yelp in pain. Ravin turned to see her father lying in a pool of his own blood. A dark figure stood over him staring down the barrel of a gun in her mothers direction.

"RUN RAVIN!!!!!" she shrieked before her voice was swallowed by another blast from the gun.

Ravin watched as her mother fell to the ground as if in slow motion. She was rooted to the spot in fright.

"Mother." She shrieked through her sobs.

Just then she was distracted by a sharp sting in her chest that seemed to be spreading from her stomach to the rest of her body like wildfire. Ravin looked down to see her shirt soaked with her own blood. The ground seemed to come up to meet her as she fell. As her vision began to blur she had enough life in her to see her families murderer. He smiled at her revealing his pearly white teeth and without saying a word he walked on into the night leaving her in deaths cold grip, frightened and all alone.

**A/N: Well it's kinda short I know, but most prologues are. I'll hopefully get the first chapter posted fairly quickly. Hope you enjoyed the little I have to offer this first go around. So please, tell me what you think. Again I would like to remind you that I only take credit for my four characters which are as followed, Ravin, her parents, and the murder. All other characters mentioned in this opening are from the original "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll.**


	2. Chapter 1: Through The Rabbit Hole

**Theme song: Ake ni Somaru- Takanashi Yasuharu**

**A/N: This is an Alice in Wonderland fanfic. I only take credit for my five characters which are as followed, Ravin, Dr. Turner, Aaron, the cabbie, and the mysterious girl dressed in black. All other characters mentioned in this chapter are from the original "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll. The first chapter is an adaptation of the trailer for the American McGee's Alice game. I think that about covers it. Enjoy.**

**PS: Please R&R**

**(Chapter 1)**

**Through The Rabbit Hole**

Ravin lay in a hospital bed staring blankly at the ceiling. If one looked at her they would have thought her to be dead, but if they looked closer they'd see the steady rise and fall of her chest.  
Ravin slowly sat up in her bed. Dr. Turner, an elderly doctor that was assigned to watch Ravin, sat a the foot of her bed with a clip board in his hand. He stopped scribbling on his pad once he noticed she was awake.

Dr. Turner studied the young girl sitting on the bed in front of him carefully. Ravin had been brought in about ten months ago after she had watched the murder of her parents and was nearly murdered herself. The poor girl now lay in a state of shock, almost in a comatose state, only occasionally resurfacing from the fog of her thoughts to the waking world for brief amounts of time, like now. The doctors took these opportunities to see how aware Ravin was at what had happened.

Dr. Turner looked at his pad and then at the young girl asking. "What's wrong Ravin?". There was a brief pause before;

"My parent are.... gone"

"And were are they, Ravin?"

"They're... dead."

"What else is wrong, Ravin?"

"Somethings... somethings shattering into a billion tiny pieces."

"What's shattering, Ravin?", Dr. Turner asked looking into Ravin's distant hazel eyes. There seemed to be something hovering in them for a brief moment. Almost like she was looking into another place and he was seeing it reflected in her eyes, but she blinked and it was gone sending a flash of silver in her eyes. There was a few more seconds of silence before she replied with

"I am." With that her distant eyes seemed to become bottomless pits as she dove deeper inside herself.

Dr. Turner waited a few minuets to see if she would resurface again but her eyes showed her exit. He knew she had gone down the rabbit hole and was not coming back, for awhile anyway. He gathered his things and left her to her thoughts. Hopefully they would make some head way next time.

Nothing was happening in the dark cell. Ravin just sat there staring at the wall covered in one way glass as if it was the looking glass that would take her to Alice's Wonderland. True nothing was happening in the waking world and the only sounds one could hear were the screams of the other patients and the creaking of floors. But in Ravin's mind, another thing was happening entirely.

The floor beneath her seemed to melt within itself swallowing her and the room. Images flashed by of musical scores, pictures fell beside her and all around. Her copy of Alice's Adventures In Wonderland passed in front of her still open to the page she was on ten months before. All of these things and more, invisible to all but her as she tumbled beyond her shattered looking glass and into a deferent world entirely.

As she fell deeper into her now twisted mind a picture of her and her family passed by in front of her. She reached out and grabbed it. The smiling faces looked up at her almost mockingly, showing her a time that was no more. The glass was cracked in one corner and Ravin cut her finger on the sharp edges. She let out a cry of pain and let go of the picture.

Surrounding her were several falling playing cards that looked very tattered and torn, almost as if they had been played with a lot. Child's building blocks seemed to fall in formation spelling out the words DEAD and MURDERER. Dice spun as they fell causing Ravin to feel a little uneasy. Jacks and bouncy balls came down like rain on allsides of her along with a wide variety of old children's toys. Pills with the words EAT ME printed on them slowly drifted past her off to the left while a bottle with the words DRINK ME scribbled neatly in cursive passed by on the right, meeting right in front of Ravin's face before drifting on their mary ways.

A dish and a spoon floated pass with ease above her head. Ravin followed them with her eyes until they were out of sight. Once Ravin's attention was back on what was in front of her it was quickly distracted again by something shiny falling to her left. She turned her head to look and shivered at the sight of a syringe tumbling gracefully beside her.

Ravin reached out in front of her grabbing a hand full of jacks and a bouncy ball as they drifted past. They were familiar to her. Her best friend Alice had given them to her saying that they had special powers and would protect her from harm. Ravin felt solid ground beneath her. She looked around and realized she was in a dark maze made from shrubs. A tall figure, that seemed to be a playing card, stood in front of her. Ravin didn't know why but she felt as though he was going to harm her. With all her might Ravin hurled the jacks at it. As they spun in the air toward the card the jacks became bladed at the ends. Once the bladed jacks hit there mark it sliced the card to shreds sending a shower of confetti falling.

The maze seemed to fade into mist and she was now sitting at a table with a teacup in front of her. At the other end of the table sat an old man who was twisted and distorted. A rusty gear stuck out of his back and was spinning slowly. Ravin could understand why, but this odd little man seemed very familiar. Slowly she raised her cup to the man, and the man did the same, while at the same moment he reached under the table pulled a lever. A bladed gear came from the floor and began to eat its way through the floor towards Ravin. Ravin jumped up just in time as her chair was shredded to bits. She threw her hands in front of herself in defense, closing her eyes.

"How could you?" she shrieked "We trusted you!"

The sensation of falling came back to her once more. Ravin slowly opened her eyes to find she was in a smokey darkness and falling once again into the back abyss. Slowly light began to sep into her dark place and she saw she was utterly alone just falling like a leaf that's been thrown from its tree. Just then a shattered pocket watch appeared out of nowhere and was falling beside her. It's silver chain seemed snake like as it flowed threw the air. She noticed that the back of the watch was opened, revealing all of the gears.

She watched as it spiraled away, spilling its gears as it went.

**"OFF WITH HER HEAD!!!! I DON'T CARE IF YOU BURN HER TO DEATH I JUST WANT THAT BRATS DEAD!!!!!,"**

A girl's voice shrieked loudly from somewhere to Ravin's left. Ravin then realized that she was once again on solid ground. A flash of fire erupted to her left barley missing her face. Ravin turned to see the five of clubs baring a blowtorch and looking furious. She jumped out of the way in time to miss a second blast of fire. A battle axe came swooping past her head missing her by an inch and sticking into the ground beside her. Ravin jumped up as quickly as she could. She turned to see the two of spades wielding the battle axe, posed and ready to attack. A smirk appeared on Ravin's face as she slashed at the two cards with a katana that had appeared out of thin air and into her steady hand, it sliced threw the two cards with easy sending them both falling to the ground in two separate pieces.

The scene melted away in a flash of steal and fire. Ravin found herself hovering in the darkness with a skeletal like cat laying beside at her with smirk on its twisted face.

"Why the hell would I WANT to go amongst mad people!?", she asked very confused.

"Oh, you can't help that my dear," purred the cat in a British accent, all the while with a grin on its face. "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."

"But how do you know I'M MAD!?" Ravin asked a little on edge.

"You must be," the cat said disappearing into the darkness "or you wouldn't have come here."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Ravin battled within herself falling ever deeper into the darkness outside in the asylum, in the waking world doctors and nurses were tending to her sheets. Outside in the gloomy March rain a hooded young girl dresses in a large black coat paused for a brief second in the arch way of St. Mannings' asylum and shivered. It looked like purgatory from where she stood. As the girl stood there silently in the rain with her head bent low she whispered into the bleak afternoon,

"I am so sorry, my sister, but this was the only way we could get you to come home."

The girl took one final look at the building before slinking back into the rain. A taxi passed her and slowed, but didn't stop. She smiled ever so slightly as it turned to enter the asylum. She continued walking and as she did so she faded into the mist of the rain.

The taxi pulled to a stop in front of the door and a teenaged boy stepped out and turning back to the cabbie he called,

"I wont be gone long. But if I happen to be more than half an hour here's something for your trouble."

The cabbie only shook his head and said with a warm smile,

"Keep your money and take as long as you like. This is family matter and should take as much time as needed. The meter's off so don't worry yourself on cost."

The young boy smiled in returned,

"Thanks."

The young boy shut the cab door and continued into the asylum. He silently wished that his cousin didn't have to be in this dismal place but the doctors thought it was best considering her condition. Ravin, his younger cousin, had started loosing her grip on reality shortly after her parents murder. She kept on saying things like "Alice is in parol." and "They musn't get the vial. If they get it then it'll all be over here and back home."

He watched her night after night thrashing in her bed frightened at what lurked in her nightmares that were slowly driving her mad. It broke his heart the day it was confirmed that his little cousin had indeed lost her. They had to pack her up and mover here to St. Mannings' for his and Ravins safety.

As he continued down the hall his thoughts wondered to the night of the murder. He thought of the nightmares that pursued it, sending Ravin to bolt up right screaming. He's thoughts strayed to the monster who did this. He was caught later, but denied ever doing the crime. He had said that he had blanked out and when he had come to the police were banging on his car window. That sick bastered. How could anyone do something like this. it sickened him to no end.

Shaking off these disturbing thoughts, the young boy turned down a hall and toward Ravin's room, and while doing so he ran hard into Dr. Turner sending his papers flying.

"I'm dreadfully sorry Dr. Turner. Here let me get those for him." He quickly bent down and scooped up the papers.

"That's quite alright my boy." The doctor replied with a small tired smile.

"How's Ravin? Any changes." He asked already knowing the answer

"I hate to be the barer of bad tidings Aaron, but your cousin's in an almost comatose like state. She comes around occasionally and we take those moments to talk to her and figure out exactly what she sees when she's off in 'Dreamland', so to speak. She mostly just sits or lies there staring at the walls and ceiling. I'm not sure that you yourself can understand the trauma the murders put on her. It's very doubtful that she'll ever recover fully." Aaron flinched and replied quickly with,

"Ravin'll pull through. She's a fighter. She'll make it through this too, just like she made it from that gun shot wound. She's just gotta. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't. I made a promise and I tend on keeping it." There was no response from the doctor. He just smiled and nodded. Dr. Turner made his way back to Ravins door and unlocked it, allowing Aaron to enter, while he himself remained at the door.

Ravin was now laying on her back staring at the cracked ceiling, unmoving. She didn't even look at her cousin as he entered the room. She didn't even respond as the pale light of the hall lights touched her. Aaron made his way cautiously to the bed sitting in the the chair next to it. He gingerly took his little cousins pale, fragile hand in his. She made no indication that she knew he was there.

"Hey Ravin. It's me, Aaron." There was no response.

Aaron turned to the doctor for help, sadness filled his eyes. Dr. Turner nodded and replied with,

"Go on, keep talking. Coma patients can hear you. See the hearing's the last thing that fades when we're unconscious. She may not respond, but she still knows that you're there. Maybe it'll be a guiding light to her and lead her home to us." Aaron nodded and continued to talk to his cousin as if she were responding normally. As Aaron continued to tell his cousin about resent events and the of the goings and comings of his day, Ravin showed no sign of if she was understanding or not or if she even heard him.

All the while she was falling deeper down the the rabbit hole and into a black abyss filled will strange and unusual things that were familiar to her but shouldn't be so. In the distance she thought she could hear the faintest sound of her cousin's voice as she fell. And as she fell she screamed out to him. Trying to tell him that she was there and needed him. A tear of fear and pain trickled upward on her cheek.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "TeArS oF WoNdErLaNd". Please R&R. Again I would like to remind you that I only take credit for my five characters which are as followed, Ravin, Dr. Turner, Aaron, the cabbie, and the mysterious girl dressed all in black. All other characters mentioned in this opening are from the original "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll. I would also like to remind you that it's and adaptation of the trailer for the game American McGee's Alice/ AMA.**

(I will have random quotes from different Alice in Wonderland movies and or the game and book like these: **(1) **An AMA conversation I got from the trailer. **(2)** A conversation between the cheshire cat and Alice I got from the original "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." I changed it some)


End file.
